


This is Really Out There

by RNoodles



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, dragon - Freeform, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNoodles/pseuds/RNoodles
Summary: Fair warning, this one is REALLY out there. This isn’t my proudest but it was fun. Continue at your own risk. I will likely not revisit a lot of the sexual content here, it is a lot to handle.Content Warnings: excessive sizeplay, living insertion, excessive cum
Relationships: Dragon/Dragon, dragon/human - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	This is Really Out There

Mori drew the hood of her cloak over her head, staying low in the shallow reeds at the rocky hill’s base. A broad, fire-scorched cavern was illuminated by the setting sun. Faint stars had just begun to come out of the night sky, and if her bet was right this was the right time. 

A red dragon lived here and had very recently plundered an envoy carrying bars of gold. She studied his patterns, and it was today the dragon would leave to hunt cattle from the village to gorge on through the week.

And like that she felt tremors through the earth and dropped again. From the mouth of the cavern strode a proud red dragon, his massive wings unfurling as his long neck stretched. She studied his claws, just one of those was large enough to man-handle a cow, those talons must have been bigger than her head. His legs tensed then kicked, wings stroking down to catch the air as he took flight, harsh gales bending the tops of the evergreens around the cavern as he soared forward. 

She made her move, crossing the field and into the cave. A dry heat met her at the entrance, as if some great fire burned within. The smell of smoke and burnt wood hung thick, her footsteps silent against the stone as she crept through the massive passage. Moving with care, she wound through the tunnel and into a large, hollowed out cave. A stream of lava pooling in a corner of the room illuminated the huge pile of treasure in a deep red light. Her eyes widened as they traced over scepters, ceremonial armors, gemstones, and many, many gold coins. The sensation of seeing so much treasure than ever before in the thief’s life sent a shiver down her spine. 

Focus. Take what will take far too long to be noticed: gold coins. By the time the dragon recounted his hoard she would be long gone. Take them from somewhere less obvious: the back left side of the hoard where the curve of his tail or neck would lay when atop it. 

Each step was calculated, her nerves frazzled with impatience at the proximity of the hoard. Her mind played with how much a handful would earn her as she pulled an empty pack from her back. At the back corner, she began sweeping up gold into it. A loud process, but loud is fine when she’s the only one there. 

That she knew of. 

It took a moment to hear, but she paused as she heard what sounded like a tide, a rhythmic white noise like waves on a shore. Very carefully she closed her pack and pulled it on her back. Something was wrong, and even if her pack wasn’t full it wasn’t worth the risk. 

The pile of gold shuddered and Mori bolted. She dashed around the side as coins cascaded in loud avalanches. From the hoard rose a red dragon, her wings unfurling tossing hailstorms of gold coins as she made a lazy yawn, eyes falling upon the thief trying to dash around her bed. The dragon allowed her heavy tail to swing in the thief’s way, an attempt to bar her path as she lowered her head. The thief, undeterred, scales the tail and lept from it. Her feet never hit the ground as the dragon’s claws plucked her out of the air, held by her score. 

The thief threw useless punches and flailed with a slew of human curses that never ceased to entertain the dragon. Curled around her fresh clutch of eggs, she lowered her head to be eye level with the thief. 

“I do not remember inviting you to my home.” She boomed, the thief utterly helpless despite all her struggling. “Nor do I remember giving you such a parting gift.”

“This wasn’t even yours to begin with you fat lizard!”

A rumble of a chuckle passed through her body followed by a lower purr, a rocky sound that could be mistaken for an earthquake. “You have so much fight in you. That pleases me so.”

“Yeah? Well have at it. Burn me, chomp on me, Mori loses I guess.”

“No no. Mori wins tonight. You’ve made quite the error, little thief.”

Her eyes widened, “oh gods, you have something worse than fire or fangs?”

“I have something better than fire and fangs.” Her heated tongue slathered over her jaws as she brought them close, and with extreme care shredded her cloak, her clothes, to pieces. She shrieked, “hey what the hell!”

With a lusty sigh the dragon rolled to her side, her eyes tracing along the human’s nude form. “Mmm. Keep that fight up. You’re going to need it.”

Mori watched with terror as she was lifted through the air and drawn down between the dragon’s legs where her slit lay, lips puffy and aroused. “No no no!”

The dragon plunged the thief into her nether regions, her heated folds enveloping her as she was pressed further in. Mori squirmed and fought as she was submerged in the dragon’s heated lips, struggling against the sensitive walls as they pressed up against her. Cursing her luck, the slickness made it less than unbearable and as she pushed she could mostly breathe, the scent of firewood filling her nostrils. 

The dragon Ryndir reclined on her hoard, feeling the smaller ministrations of the thief. She stretched out her claws and arched her back with hitched breath. Oh that was good, the way she found the most sensitive and smallest regions that teased her so, letting her head fall to the gold with a sultry whimper. 

Mori cursed her luck a few thousand times. Searching around, she brushed against a rougher region that caused the dragon to tense around her, squeezing her tightly, and the sensations of the dragon’s “soft” laugher could be felt all over her body. Working her way forward little bit by little she should be able to squirm her way out. 

There were tremors again. Mori paused. Ryndir lifted her head, giving her mate sultry bedroom eyes as he strode back into their lair with her meal. “Valloth,” she purred, tail swaying as she caught his attention. The bigger red let the cow in his jaws fall to the stone floor. 

“Ryndir, you should be resting.”

“Valloth, but I have such a need for you,” she purred again, sighing as she could feel the feathery strokes of the little thief. “And, I have a surprise for us, my love.”

Close enough to her, Ryndir nuzzled his chest with little nips across his softer scales. 

Her mate tried to keep his focus. “No, you need your food and your rest.”

Ryndir slithered beneath him, Mori yelping as she felt her world move and tighten around her in a squeezing pulse. Beneath her lover, Ryndir pressed herself against him, grinding her ass against him as she made a lazy, sultry sigh. “But I have need for you tonight. Its a deep, burning, powerful need.”

Each word eroded the dragon’s resolve as she teased him, and he leaned in to nip at her scales. “What is your surprise?”

She bumped her ass against him with a wiggle, “you’ll have to come inside, love.”

His front legs came to either side of her, pinning her to his belly. She made an excited squeal as she felt his imposing length against her, grinding against the heated member so teasingly as her hips squirmed with the movements Mori made inside of her. He angled his hips, and let his tip find her slit. 

Mori could feel the dragon move and sway, swearing again as the walls became slicker. Panic began to set in as she realized the dragon was.. getting wet. The smoked wood scent became stronger as she swore she heard a moan, and her prison shuddered tightening against her. That’s when she saw the passage parted, and an impossibly massive cock pierce Ryndir’s entrance, forcing into her depths at an alarming rate. She gasped in her panic and tried to move as her lover’s cock filled her passage, grinding up against Mori and pressing her against Ryndir’s walls. Mori squirmed and pounded fruitlessly at the head of the cock, one just bigger than her, and tried to push it back out. 

Valloth’s eyes widened as his hips met Ryndir’s, and he looked down to her as she smirked back to him. “Is that..”

Ryndir squeezed his cock, tightening her passage around him. “It is. We have a third tonight. And I want you to fill. Me. Up.”

Valloth made a mightier growl as he bit her neck eliciting a moan, grinding deep inside his lover with hard, small motions of his hips. Mori struggled as the pulsing, fat member ground up against her and pressed her into Ryndir’s folds, his stronger musk of smoke overpowering as she gasped, feeling him stroke up against her clit in the awkward positioning. She bit her lip, cursing again as she was caught between the two dragons’ lovemaking. 

Ryndir’s body was awash in pleasure. Her lover’s fangs to her neck was electric, sent shudders down her spine as she pushed back against his fat cock, loving the sensation of being so filled and stretched. The tiny strokes provided by the thief only heightened that pleasure, reaching sensitive spots too delicate for her Valloth’s powerful cock. She arched her back into Valloth’s belly and moaned again, loudly, pushing her hips back for more, more, more. 

Valloth growled with dominance, bucking his hips into Ryndir with a strong moan. She squeezed his cock back making him thrust deeper, grinding the sensitive underside against the poor soul caught between them and loving the power he felt. Drawing at least half of his heavy dick back he slammed into her again, shaking the stone beneath them in their lay. 

Mori groaned with frustration and stimulation, and cursed as she felt the heavy throbbing of Valloth’s cock as Ryndir’s passage tightened against her, the rhythmic thrusting elating her pressure as she tried to escape with each thrust of the dragon’s cock. 

Mori felt a change, Valloth’s thrusts were coming quicker now. They were more desperate, more needy as he filled Ryndir’s passage again and again. Eyes widening, she knew what was building. There was a gush, a small flood of his precum that slicked the passage making it easier for him to thrust faster. Ryndir’s passage was also tightening at more random intervals, her moans growing louder as both of them became more heated. 

Ryndir’s walls heated, and Valloth’s cock began to swell as he neared his climax. Huffing hard, he thrust in shallow, short motions in his frenzied pace. He pinned her chest to the ground, pulling her to him as his hips pounded against her’s again and again. Ryndir’s eyes rolled back as she moaned, tongue hanging out as she took what Valloth gave. Her whole body bounced as she felt Mori’s ministrations deep inside her, advancing her pleasure as her head swam.

Mori struggled against the invading member, becoming more desperate to escape before the night’s events came to a head. She could hear their moans building, their bodies hot, feel their increases heartbeats as they reached the heights of their pleasure. 

Valloth roared, scorching stone with blazing hot fire as he hilted in his lover. Ryndir trilled lovingly, ecstatically as she spasmed and clutched his cock. Mori gasped and took one last breath as she felt the massive dick quiver, tighten, swell, then buck with heady release. Again and again his loads came, flooding her passage in his hot white seed. She milked him for more and more as Mori was ground between their sexes and pushed into her own climax, the eroticism and grinding all too much for her. 

Mori could scarcely believe there could be so much cum, their climaxes sustaining for nearly a minute before Ryndir collapsed. Valloth pulled his cock free and the thief spilled out onto the cave below, coughing and gasping. Ryndir sighed happily, plucked the backpack of coins the thief had assembled, and tossed it into the mess as Mori wiped her face clean best she could.


End file.
